Greene County, Ohio
| seat wl = Xenia | largest city = Beavercreek* | area_total_sq_mi = 416 | area_total_km2 = 1078 | area_land_sq_mi = 415 | area_land_km2 = 1075 | area_water_sq_mi = 1 | area_water_km2 = 3 | area percentage = 0.32% | census yr = 2000 | pop = 161573 | density_sq_mi = 356 | density_km2 = 138 | time zone = Eastern | UTC offset = -5 | DST offset= -4 | footnotes = *Based on population just within the county. | web = www.co.clermont.oh.us | web = www.co.greene.oh.us | named for = General Nathanael Greene | |}} Greene County is a county located in the state of Ohio, United States. The population was 161,573 in the 2010 Census. Its county seat is Xenia , and it was named for General Nathanael Greene, an officer in the Revolutionary War. Greene County was established on March 24, 1803. Greene County is part of the Dayton Metropolitan Statistical Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of . is land and (0.32%) is water. Adjacent counties *Clark County, Ohio - north *Madison County, Ohio - northeast *Fayette County, Ohio - southeast *Clinton County, Ohio - south *Warren County, Ohio - southwest *Montgomery County, Ohio - west National protected area * Dayton Aviation Heritage National Historical Park (part) Demographics in Xenia]] As of the census of 2000, there were 147,886 people, 55,312 households, and 39,160 families residing in the county. The population density was 356 people per square mile (138/km²). There were 58,224 housing units at an average density of 140 per square mile (54/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 89.24% White, 6.37% Black or African American, 0.29% Native American, 2.03% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.38% from other races, and 1.66% from two or more races. 1.23% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 55,312 households out of which 32.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.00% were married couples living together, 9.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.20% were non-families. 23.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.53 and the average family size was 3.00. In the county the population was spread out with 23.90% under the age of 18, 13.70% from 18 to 24, 27.00% from 25 to 44, 23.60% from 45 to 64, and 11.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 94.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $48,656, and the median income for a family was $57,954. Males had a median income of $42,338 versus $28,457 for females. The per capita income for the county was $23,057. About 5.20% of families and 8.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.70% of those under age 18 and 6.90% of those age 65 or over. Government Greene County has 3 County Commissioners that oversee the various County departments. Current Commissioners are: Marilyn Reid, (R) Richard Perales, (R) Alan Anderson (R) Communities Cities Villages Townships Census-designated places *Shawnee Hills *Wilberforce *Wright-Patterson Air Force Base Other communities *Byron *Oldtown Education Higher education The following colleges and universities are located in Greene County: Public * Wright State University, Fairborn * Central State University, Wilberforce * Clark State Community College - Greene Center, Beavercreek Private * Antioch College, Yellow Springs * Wilberforce University, Wilberforce * Cedarville University, Cedarville Public schools * Beavercreek City School District ** Beavercreek High School, Beavercreek (the Beavers) * Cedar Cliff Local School District ** Cedarville High School, Cedarville (the Indians) * Fairborn City School District ** Fairborn High School, Fairborn (the Skyhawks) * Greeneview Local School District ** Greeneview High School, Jamestown (the Rams) * Sugarcreek Local School District ** Bellbrook High School, Bellbrook (the Golden Eagles) * Xenia Community City School District ** Xenia High School, Xenia (the Buccaneers) * Yellow Springs Exempted Village School District ** Yellow Springs High School, Yellow Springs (the Bulldogs) * Greene County Career Center, Xenia (Vocational school) Private schools *Dayton Christian School System ** Xenia Christian High School, Xenia (the Ambassadors) See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Greene County, Ohio References External links * Greene County Website Category:Greene County, Ohio Category:Counties of Ohio Category:Established in 1803 Category:Greater Dayton